The present application claims the benefit of and priority to a pending provisional application entitled “Asynchronous Common Mode Noise Immune Galvanic Isolated Signal Level Shifting,” Ser. No. 61/675,932 filed on Jul. 26, 2012. The disclosure in this pending provisional application is hereby incorporated fully by reference into the present application.
Level shifters can be utilized to level shift a signal between circuits that are referenced to different grounds. One or more isolation barriers can provide galvanic isolation between the circuits. Exemplary approaches to galvanic isolation can be based on capacitance, induction, electromagnetic waves, and optical, acoustic, and mechanical means to exchange energy between the circuits. In some instances it may be desirable for the signal to be generated based on a feedback signal. Furthermore, it may be desirable to level shift the feedback signal. A dedicated level shifter and isolation barrier may be utilized for the feedback signal.